


Subordinate Desires

by mybrainproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin thought he knew who the subordinate was. Now he's not so sure.</p><p>Porn with a side order of feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subordinate Desires

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to the erumike smut-off with bfketh.
> 
> Cry with me about the Lame Shingeki Dads.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Erwin kneeled between Mike's legs, his own hands on Mike's thighs and pushing them apart as Mike unzipped his pants and pulled out his half-hard cock. It was not the first time in the past fifteen minutes that Erwin was second-guessing his decision. The first two times he'd had ethical qualms. Now he was wondering how the hell that cock was going to fit in his mouth, let alone anywhere else. He watched as Mike stroked himself to hardness and swallowed dryly before looking up and meeting Mike's eyes.

He had expected to find a certain amount of smugness there; after all **,** it was Erwin who had approached him **,** and now Mike had his squad leader kneeling between his legs. But looking up at Mike, Erwin found only curiosity and lust and felt himself calm down. That is, until he looked down again.

"Are you okay?" Mike was giving Erwin a look of concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" _Are you looking down?_

"I know it's a bit big. I think it scares some people."

"I've seen bigger." Mike's eyes widened slightly, impressed. _Well, I've seen an erect horse cock before and that's just about the only comparable thing to this._

_Well, time to put my money where my mouth is. Or in this case, a cock._

Erwin pushed Mike’s legs further apart as he leaned forward to take the head of Mike’s cock into his mouth. He heard the soft sigh escape from between Mike’s lips as heswallowed his cock until the blunt head was hitting the back of his throat. Erwin felt one of Mike’s hands move to his head but instead of tangling up in and gripping his hair he felt hands slowly stroking it. It was an unexpectedly gentle gesture that threw Erwin off for a moment. He tried to take Mike deeper but discovered that unless he wanted to make a fool of himself and gag on his subordinate’s cock there was no way he was going to be nuzzling the soft pubic hair at Mike’s base. Erwin took him in deep again, listening to Mike’s guttural moan before pulling off with a wet pop and resting his face against Mike’s thigh. In spite of the soreness in his jaw, Erwin smiled up at him and allowed his eyes to close as Mike continued to stroke his hair.

“I’m fine if this is all you want to do.” Mike’s voice was soft and Erwin opened his eyes to look up at him.

"Don't think I can handle it?" Erwin raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, I'm going to ride you so hard you'll forget your own name." _Oh god shut up, shut up. Why did I say that?_

"Awfully confident aren't we, _Squad Leader?_ " Erwin felt himself melt slightly at Mike's suggestive tone but resolved to maintain control of the situation.

"That's right. I'm your Squad Leader and you will do _exactly_ as you're told." Erwin tried to keep his voice authoritative as Mike grinned and gestured at his cock laying rock hard on his stomach and dripping a sticky trail of precum onto his defined abs.

"Whenever you're ready. Would you like me to prep you or would you like to put on a show?"

"Maybe if you behave yourself I'll give you a show next time. Right now I just want your fingers stretching me." Mike gave Erwin a devilish grin as he reached for the lube and poured some onto his fingers. Erwin shed his clothes and moved up onto the bed before leaning back and opening his legs widely. He reached around underneath his thighs to spread his ass and present himself to Mike.

"Make me feel good."

Erwin didn't need to tell Mike twice before he felt a cool and slippery finger swipe across his hole, teasing him and making him sigh breathily. He swallowed thickly as he felt one of Mike's fingers breach his entrance and slowly push in until he could feel Mike's hand against him. After giving Erwin a moment to adjust, he began to thrust and wiggle his finger slightly and after a few minutes removed his finger in order to recoat it and another with more lube. This time when Mike curved his fingers he was able to brush up against Erwin's prostate, causing him to jolt slightly.

"Want me to keep going?"

"I already told you that I'm going to ride you until you forget your name. As your Squad Leader I'm _ordering_ you to keep going."

"Now that’s an order I have no problem following."

Mike continued to thrust his fingers into Erwin, stretching him further as he added a third finger. After a while Mike stopped moving his handas Erwin continued to fuck himself on his fingers. When Erwin began to shudder and moan Mike decided that he was more than ready to take him on. He pulled his fingers back and stared appreciatively at Erwin's flushed body.

"Think you're ready?" Erwin gave him an annoyed look, the severity of it diminished by his current disheveled state.

"Of course I am." Erwin slowly got up, willing his legs not to shake as Mike laid back and he positioned himself over his cock. He braced himself by putting a hand on Mike's taut stomach and lowered himself, feeling his body tensing up against the intrusion. "Fuck. You're so big."

"Thought you'd had bigger." Mike watched as Erwin blushed all the way to his chest.

"I... Well I've never -" Mike cut him off as he thrusted his hips upward, causing Erwin to cry out.

"Thought you were going to ride me until I forgot my name?"

"God. Just do that again." Erwin ground down against Mike, feeling his thick cock driving in deep. A whimper escaped him as Mike thrust up again.

"You like this don't you, Squad Leader? You like it when one of your subordinates fucks you like the cock slut you are." Erwin nodded weakly as Mike continued to thrust up into him. It only took a few more thrusts until Erwin was moaning loudly, his head lolling on his shoulders as his body slowly submitted to pleasure and forgot any semblance of shame.

Mike was practically holding Erwin upright as he lost himself in pleasure and when Erwin finally collapsed forward Mike took it as an opportunity to switch positions, slowly slipping himself out of Erwin. He chuckled slightly at the whimpering noises that Erwin made as Mike left him empty before rolling a boneless Erwin off of him so that he could sit up. Erwin's eyes were glazed as he looked up at him and Mike gestured for him to get up. Erwin got up weakly and allowed Mike to pull him close - Erwin's back to his front - before helping Erwin to lower himself onto his cock. He held him close and wrapped his arms around Erwin to pull his back against his own chest as they began to move again; him thrusting up while Erwin used his arms and hands to push against the bed and to lift himself up before letting gravity drive him down onto Mike's cock again.

They moved in tandem, Erwin crying out as they met at every thrust. Covered in sweat and thighs slippery with lube they slid against each other. Mike sped up the pace of his thrusts until Erwin was nothing more than a rag doll in his arms, body limp as Mike held him tight and his cries of pleasure drowning out Mike's own gasps and moans. As they stood at the precipice of pleasure Mike finally took Erwin's cock in his hand and began to jerk him off roughly as he buried his face in the crook of Erwin's neck, inhaling deeply.

As Erwin edged ever-closer to orgasm his body began to shake and finally to arch backwards, his spine bowing as he came violently in Mike's hand. The sudden tension of Erwin's body contracting around him had Mike throwing back his head and letting out a long groan as he came, shooting cum deep into Erwin. He continued to ride out his orgasm until Erwin was whimpering **,** over-stimulated and faint tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Finally Mike stopped moving and they collapsed sideways onto the bed, Mike curling around Erwin and holding him close. They stayed pressed together in spite of the heat of their bodies, in spite of the sweat and lube and cum that covered them. Their breathing settled into an intimate and synched up rhythm and Mike let his fingers trace lazy, gentle patterns on Erwin's skin as he nuzzled his hair.

"Are you okay?" Erwin groaned and turned over to face Mike.

"Yeah. That was..." He shifted again and winced. "That was actually amazing."

"So then, Squad Leader, did I do a good enough job for a next time?" Mike's smile was gentle and Erwin felt his stomach drop a little.

"I don't think it's a good idea." He fixed his gaze on Mike's chest rather than looking him in the eye. "I intended this to be a one-time thing."

"Oh." Erwin glanced briefly at Mike's face and found a sad but knowing look before looking down again quickly. He felt Mike's hands stop moving on his body and then leave his body completely. A sick feeling seized his stomach and he fought down fresh tears of pain rather than pained pleasure.

"I'm sorry."

"Is it because you're my Squad Leader? I really don't give a damn what happens behind closed doors. What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom and you're still my superior and I won't disrespect you or think any less of you because of what you like or dislike." _Stop saying all of the right things._

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"We're in the Survey Corps. The likelihood that we live through an expedition is only sixty percent. There's no point."

"I think that's a damn good reason to continue this. Find comfort and enjoyment where we can."

"I have... goals. Plans that I don't want to drag other people into."

"Like what? Stir up a revolution and overthrow the government?" Mike had a smile on his face when Erwin looked up at him. He took a deep breath.

"If it comes to that." Erwin watched as Mike’s brow wrinkled and then smoothed again; concern overcoming conflict.

"You'll need someone by your side. A right hand man, a confidante, a lover... someone to come to who cares about you and won't think any less of you when you come undone." Mike ran the palm of his hand over Erwin's spine, pulling him in closer. "Let me put the pieces back together when you need to fall apart."

"…I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much before."

"I don't like talking just for the sake of talking. But when something's important..." Mike trailed off and shrugged his free shoulder.

"And this is important?" Erwin felt Mike's wrap around him and creating a protective cocoon around him. He ducked his head so that he fit under Mike's chin and felt him sniffing his hair, inhaling him deep.

"Yes. Very important."


End file.
